Replacements
by Not Dumb. Dim Blonde
Summary: When Fang leaves the flock he doesn't know what to do. All he knows is that he must get away from Max to save her. He finds his way to the school and starts an adventure when he sees her in the window
1. Chapter 1

AN- This is the first story I have ever wrote that wasn't for school so please review nicely and thank-you to **Paramoll** for making me upload it :) read her stuff people it's amazing

Fangs POV

Okay so I know some of what some people will be thinking... Fang is evil, Fang should never have left, Fang this, Fang that...

This wasn't my choice. I couldn't put the flock in danger, especially Max. If she died because of me, I would throw myself off a building with my wings closed behind my back. As I never say any of my emotions and I probably say couldn't any more anyway, I have decided to write a diary. So here goes...

Dear Diary,

Okay is it just me or does that sound weird? I'm talking to an inanimate object, I mean it should at least have a name or something. I mean I have nothing against calling someone Diary but _my_ Diary should at least have a cool manly name like.. Fred, or Bob, or The Terminator! This could take me a while to figure out so anyway...

I just left Max and the flock after nearly dying and being told by Angel that I will die soon. I could be endangering Max and I seriously do not want to do that. For the past few weeks I've been watching The Flock. I feel horrible. Max has been coming outside every hour and flying for miles just shouting my name over and over. I've seen her cry more times in two weeks than I have in all of the fifteen years I've known her. Sometimes I've come near to the house feeling guilty and then remembered that I can't go back now. It would just be selfish of me so last night I turned around and didn't head back to the forest around the corner but carried on flying for hours and travelled miles. I didn't know where I was going, I didn't really care either. I just went where my internal GPS told me to. I'm not even going to bother telling you that I was manly about this because I wasn't. I cried, not just like a few tears that automatically come out when someone hits your man areas, I really cried, yes me, the emotionless brick wall cried. I don't know why but I couldn't keep the tears away (and trust me, hitting a tree does not help one bit). I don't see why people always cry, it just makes you feel worse that you already do.

I decided to look down to see what was going on in normal people's lives. I saw people arguing, a woman slapping a man for looking at her breasts (they were huge), some kids running from a policeman with something in their hands and there was a man sniffing something that I'm guessing was drugs, as people don't usually sniff sherbet.

There is a reason for that.

Why is that you ask diary (stupid name!), and how would I know?

Well it was when Jeb first disappeared and Iggy had heard that drugs make you happy. So he went to the store and found the nearest thing to drugs was sherbet. Being the idiot that he is, he sniffed the sherbet and when Max came in he was rolling on the floor with tears in his eyes because it had gone through his nasal passages and up to his eyes, stinging like hell. Of course Max made sure that he was okay whilst I stood beside her laughing so hard my eyes hurt (serves him right for blowing all of my stuff up and trying to set my hair on fire the night before), this resulted in me having my nose broken by Iggy (it's scary how accurate his punches can be sometimes, seeing as he's blind).

Oh here we go again, why do I keep crying? I'm usually emotionally challenged. Now I can't even think of her without crying. I looked up just in time to miss a rather large, dangerously sharp rock.

I was tired so I found a cave suitable for me to sleep in, put my traps up that would wake me if there was a disturbance, ate some food I bought a while ago from a store, and then fell asleep almost instantly.

When I woke up this morning I was surprised to see that it was about seven o'clock, I mean normal people probably wake up at around this ridiculous time anyway, but us bird kids know how to sleep. As my eyes drifted open I knew I wouldn't get to sleep after the dreams I had last night. Well as you can probably tell all of my dreams kind of revolved around Max. The first of them was me and Max kissing passionately sat on the branch of a massive oak tree at night seeing all of the stars above us. The second was me going back to Max and seeing her a Dylan kissing passionately and ended up in me kicking his butt and finally I had a dream of Max kissing... Gazzy passionately and that was it, I was up in three seconds flat and I felt extremely sick.

I collected all of my traps and my backpack and headed down the cliff because on my way I had seen at McDonald's and I needed food (that's another thing we bird kids know how to do (eat)). I saw a man come out and put all of the left over food in the bin around the back and as soon as he went in, I grabbed some food and flew away.

I went back to my cave and ate my food, Oh my Gosh, the food was gorgeous, I haven't had McDonald's food in a while and the taste is just overwhelming. So anyway whilst I was eating my beautiful burger from heaven I decided to take in my surroundings. I recognised something but I honestly can't remember what it is that looked so familiar.

When I had finished my breakfast I headed off to the skies. Again, I wasn't even thinking about where I was going until a few hours later when I saw the building that scared me more than Nudge and Angel giving me a make-over (and trust me that's scary).

I saw a large building in the middle of nowhere.

Can you guess what it was Diary? Yup, got in one: _the School._

I finally knew what I was going to do with my life if it was going to be over soon.

I was going to find out anything I could about all of the experiments that Itex had ever created and I would help anyone in need that had escaped from Itex's clutches, like the people we helped rescue in New York.

So I made my way to the building very quietly and... I just had a thought.

Didn't Max take Itex down?

Why am I being silent when there is no one even in this building. Then I saw it. There was a man in one of the windows holding a dead body that looked like a chipmunk crossed with a fish (not pretty). Max hadn't taken Itex down. She had just made them have a minor set back in their work.

CRAP! Well at least I know what I'll be doing with the rest of my life.

I snuck into the building. I didn't have a clue where all of the information I needed to find was so I crept along the walls trying to stick to the shadows as best I could, unfortunately, there aren't many shadows inside buildings. I hid in nearly every room that there was in this place. They had obviously employed a lot more staff since the last time I was here. I carried on walking when the coast was clear and then I saw a room that would help me through the rest of my life. I found the information room with computers and laptops and filing cabinets. I knew that all of the information would be on the laptops, so, as I had left my laptop back with the Flock I decided that I may as well keep just one of these bad boys. I had room in my bag and it's not like they would miss it. I took the laptop with me and carried on through the building.

I looked into one of the little rooms that I knew was for torturing the experiments ad I saw a girl around my age with deep red hair and wings that were black and brown-red.

She was beautiful, even when she was exhausted from running on the treadmill for hours (I'm guessing as that's what they made me do when I was here). I knew I couldn't rescue her now, but I would find a way.

I turned around and looked through the door on the other side. In there, there were more bird kids all around the same age as the rest of the flock.

I decided that I would leave for today and come up with a plan to save them tomorrow. I turned to leave when I saw that there were people coming down the stairs a couple of meters away. I just said to myself that I wish I was invisible and tadaa I was. They walked straight past me and into the room where all of the other experiments were.

I ran down the hall, still invisible, and I jumped into the air and flew off to the nearest cave I could find. I hacked into the computer and again it was one of the ones that had super wi-fi internet.

I looked through it and found out about the experiments in the dog crates, they were all made at the same time as us, but they were in a different room the whole time. They were made to be our perfect other halves, just like Dylan was for Max.

I had to help them get out of there, even if I didn't think that people should be made for each other, I had to help them to get free. I found out that I could not only make myself invisible but if I concentrated I could also make huge boulders disappear, I figured this out because a bird flew into the boulder I was trying to make invisible (ouch)!

So now I know how to get the bird kids out without being caught. Wish me luck Diary, (I will figure out a name for you some other time) I'm beat, so night Diary, tomorrow's going to be a big day!

- Fang


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

I have decided to keep your name as diary. I don't want to get to emotionally attached to an inanimate object.

So yet again I woke up after having a dream about Max. This time though it was set in the future. I was flying, minding my own business after five years on my own away from the flock, when I saw five figures in the distance, so I hid in the forest that I was flying close to. Suddenly, I had a person or robot or something on my back. I was falling to the ground fast.

Just as I was about to end up being mashed potato on the floor, I was thrown into the air and caught by two guys behind me (I knew they were human because of their skin) whilst a third went to hit me in the stomach. At the last moment, the man with piercing bright blue eyes realised who I was at the same time that I realised who he was. It was an un-blind Iggy. I was shocked and excited to see him but, unfortunately, he didn't really have the same reply. Knowing it was me, he changed his mind from hitting me in the gut to hitting me in my precious manly areas.

OWCH!

Bloody hell that hurt! Seeing my face in pain he smiled and then zoomed off into the forest. Nudge went to make sure that Iggy was okay, but first looked in my direction. I thought that she was going to faint. Instead she came at me at lightning speed. For one moment I thought she was going to tackle me to the ground and let me die, but instead she decided to give me a massive Nudge hug (it's like a bear hug but she squeezes harder than that). At that moment the two people behind me let go of my arms and left me and Nudge hanging in the air.

"Fang, is it you? Is it really you?" she whispered so quietly that I had to bend down to hear her.

"Nudge... need... breathe... let... go... please." I struggled the words out.

She made her hug less Nudge hug more bear hug and she cried, she actually cried, with happiness. I hugged her back and then the rest of the flock was just hovering there in front of me, looking shocked. Max looked like she was torn between being angry and being overjoyed but either way she looked beautiful. It was Angel who spoke up then.

"Fang! How dare you leave us? Why would you do that? W..." I didn't hear the rest of it because I was staring at Max, I wouldn't think it possible but she had gotten even more beautiful than when I left. "FANG! FANG! FAAAAAANNNNNNNGGGGGG!" Angel shouted, trying to get my attention away from Max.

"What, what, what?" I answered as they were the only words I could say.

"Can you at least give me some of your attention for five minutes? How dare you leave? Max was so upset! We were all upset. It was like losing a dad, and a brother, and a best friend all at the same time!"

At that. I flew at her knocking her breath away, and gave her a massive hug.

"I did it for the better Angel, I did it for Max, I couldn't get in her way of saving the world." When I looked up,Iggy looked like he was going to kill me with his bare hands; Gazzy looked like he wanted to have a hug as well, even though he knew it would annoy Iggy; Nudge looked ecstatic; Max looked confused and Dylan, well, he just looked like he didn't really fit into this reunion.

My gaze turned back to Max and, seeing me stare at her, she did her Max-speed-flying thing, leaving me and the flock behind. That left an awkward silence until Gazzy made up his mind and threw himself at me, wrapping me in a hug. As I hugged him back, Iggy looked like he was going to explode and if he was drawn as a cartoon character he would have had a bright red face with smoke coming out of his ears. Gazzy looked over my shoulder, just in time to let go of me after seeing Max coming up from behind me. She rugby tackled me and sent me flying into the flock, her still holding onto me. She turned my head around to kiss me...

And a bird flew into my face.

"Holy Shit!"

Ouch that hurt. Well, I guess that was when my day started. I was never going to get to sleep again after that: I could feel a bruise forming on my cheek where the bird had hit me. Why are some birds so stupid?

I opened my backpack to get some food out. Today I didn't get the McDonald's special. I had to have some kind of tinned food from my bag. I didn't even look to see what it was. As long as it's edible it's mine! That includes rats and random animals you can find in a forest. Don't ask diary, just don't ask. Yummy, whatever it was I was eating it was gorgeous. I looked at the packet to find that I never want to bump into Max ever again. I had taken her tinned cherries, her favourite fruit in the world. Never again will I see Max, if I do she'll _kill _me.

So off to School we go. I'm guessing that to even a normal human being that sounds depressing, well, they don't know the half of it. Imagine going to school, but include needles, experiments and torture, then times it by five, and there you have it. That's how depressing School with a capital 's' is.

I got to the outskirts of the School when I remembered that I could turn myself invisible. I walked in through the door and looked in the experiment rooms. They hadn't begun torturing the kids yet. I crept into the room where all of the dog crates were when a sudden blast of that chemical smell overwhelmed me. I shut the door behind me very quietly and went over to the dog crates.

Just as I was unlatching the first dog crate, a scientist came into the room to remove one of the dead experiments. I'm not even going to bother to describe it because I don't want to harm your brain (again with the inanimate object feelings thing).

I waited for another five minutes after the scientist had gone, then I walked over to the door to make sure that nobody else was coming. The halls had no one in them so I went to the crate that held a small boy who looked around Angel's age. Seeing the crate unlock, he moved back as far to the opposite wall of the dog crate. I showed him myself, and put out my wings. After seeing them he still looked hesitant, but slowly clambered out. I told him to help me open the other crates with the bird kids in.

"Who are you? Why are you helping us?" asked the girl with the red hair that I had seen yesterday on the treadmill.

"I'll tell you later. We need to get going."

With that they were silent. I concentrated on making them all invisible, and we left the room just as one of the scientists walked into the room. He went to press the alarm button but one of the boys grabbed his hand, twisted it and then put his fingers on the man's pressure point on his neck, sending him down without another word. I just looked at him, gob-smacked. How did he learn to do that? It took me years to master that with Jeb's help as well: this dude must have tort himself martial arts.

However we had to get moving, so I pushed the girl with a silver necklace that had one massive pink rock on it. I sent her flying forwards, and the others followed. I took up the rear, but when the girl ran in the wrong direction I sprinted up to the front. As we rushed forwards, we nearly ran into a big group of young scientists chatting away about the experiments.

I held the pack back and sent them into a storage cupboard that was just big enough for all of us to fit into. It was extremely squashed in the cramped box room. Diary, I forgot to tell you that being in tight enclosed spaces make me nervous. I'm kind of claustrophobic. As soon as I heard the voices drift off into a different hallway, we made our way up the hall into the main entrance.

Unfortunately, there was a crowd of people gathering in the little office area. I tried to keep the pack together as well as I could. We made our way through the crowd and to the doors at the front of the building. I clambered towards them with the others just behind me. I slipped through and motioned for each of them to come through separately.

Finally, we were outside. I took off into the air and flew upwards, as I usually do, and when I looked down, I expected the pack to be hovering just below me, but instead they were looking up at me in amazement.

Crap!

I forgot one tiny little fact that would hold me back: they couldn't fly yet. _Of course_ they couldn't fly yet. They hadn't been taught. Well, I guess it's going to be back to the old fashioned walking to get away from this hell hole they call a laboratory.

I went back down to earth. The pack were stood there in exactly the same place gazing at me in awe. We didn't have time to lose. I had to get them away from here before someone realised that yet again their bird kid experiments had escaped from their clutches and were out in the normal world to live an almost normal life. To tell everyone about them.

I told them to follow me, now intrigued they followed without a word. I could tell that the one with the dark brown curling hair wanted to ask me a question but we just ran. Fortunately, they could run for a long time and they could run quickly as well. We ran for several miles back to the cave that I had been living in for the last few days. Again, I forgot that they couldn't get up into the clouds to get into the opening of the cave. In turn, each of them had to be hauled up to the top of the top of the cave. I'll tell you, diary, it is very difficult to take two fully grown girls and one boy up that high. The last boy wasn't so hard to get up as he was only small, it was a bit like taking Angel up that high. Not difficult at all.

I walked towards the back of the cave with the red headed girl at my heels. The young boy looked dead and they all looked hungry. Thinking about food, I had missed lunch! Right on time my stomach rumbled. I went to get my backpack from the end wall of the cave, and came back holding tins of food. I passed a tin to everybody and then I gave them each a bar of chocolate (see, I can be nice). I sat down and ripped open my tin. I dug into my food with the pack watching me as we ate. When it came to opening the chocolate bar, they had no clue how to do it.

"What is this?" asked the eldest boy trying to figure out how to open the packet that held the delicious bar of yummyness (is that even a word diary? Well it is now).

"It's chocolate. It's food. You eat it." and with that I opened my chocolate bar like a pro. They all tried it, but only the girl with the dark curls could do it, so we helped the others open theirs. Hesitantly (they do a lot of things hesitantly, huh?) they stuck the bars in their mouths and started to chew. The younger boy looked up and smiled; he was so cute. How could evil scientists do experiments on him? Surely that's illegal? Well, it's all illegal, so you know. All of the others just closed their eyes and ate it slowly, as if they were trying to savour the taste. They all looked wiped, so I decided that we would be better off getting to know each other tomorrow. "Go to sleep, you're learning to fly in the morning."

They looked like they could just imagine falling off that cliff and suddenly being swept up into the air with no effort whatsoever. Well, that's where unfortunately they were wrong. I wasn't going to burst their bubble just yet though.

Yawn! I didn't realise how tired I was. I need to go to sleep, I have a long day tomorrow. I just hope that they can listen to...

"Excuse me, er... what's your name? Anyway, I was wondering, are we going to be going back there? Or are we going to stay with you? Are you going to leave us?" It was the young boy who likes chocolate.

"Ermm..." I was confused that he had come up to me so late and asked me so many questions. I'm surprised that he wasn't like scared of coming towards me or something... maybe he just wanted more chocolate. "Yeah, I guess you're staying with me. You can stay here as long as want to. I guess. I won't leave. Oh, and the name's Fang."

"Eh, Fang, I'm Tiger, so... we're staying with you then?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

With that he smiled, went back to his space and curled up next to one of his friends.

Okay, now I'm seriously going to sleep. Night, night diary.

- Fang


	3. Chapter 3

**Been over a moth since I updated. Sorry. For anyone who's reading. Fang's a bit OOC. He talks! R&R at the end. Thank you.**

**Enjoy (:

* * *

**

Dear Diary,

So last night I didn't have a dream about Max which made me happy and sad at the same time. I was glad that I didn't have to see her face in a dream and wake up to reality for it to all be gone. But I was sad because I didn't get to see her face again. I was glad that my subconscious mind had stopped putting me through torture for one night.

This time my dream was about a young man who turned into a car. I know what you're thinking diary, Transformers, you get Megan Fox in the end of it all, ya da ya da ya da. But it wasn't like that at all. It was just a man changing from car to robot over and over again. It was kind of painful. At one point I went from watching it to being the person that was changing. It got less painful every time I changed but it was still uncomfortable.

Seriously what is going on with my brain. Only the geeks who hang around in their rooms doing nothing apart from imagining princess Laya lying on their bed and reading Marvel comics have these kind of dreams where they are a boy who turns into a car. It would be pretty cool though, it would save you all of the running and flying and would be a lot less tiring. You would have to eat quite a lot though. That doesn't really matter to me though. I eat like a pig all of the time anyway. I'm rambling now aren't I? Okay back to the story...

Out of my dream world, and into the real world where everything always goes wrong. How come in your dreams everything is perfect, yet when you wake up everything goes wrong. I don't believe in god or Jesus but I do believe that there is something up there. Whatever I did in the past life, that dude (or woman) has got it in for me.

I woke up with the little dude, what was his name again, Tyler staring at me like a, well, a little kid who had had way too much coffee or chocolate. As you can probably guess, my first response to something like that is to attack with no hesitation, so that's what I did. I jumped into the air and used a roundhouse kick on him. Fortunately he is small and FAST. He was away from me like an arrow shooting out of a bow. He was staring at me with some kind of expression on his face. I knew this expression all too well. He was kind of scared but kind of intrigued.

I looked into his eyes (I know you're thinking creeper much) and sat back down. He slowly walked over to me again.

"Morning Fang!" He shouted.

"Hey Tyler." I said sleepily.

"It's Tiger." He said in a duh voice.

"Sorry. Tiger. What's up?" I asked when he sat next to me.

"Nothing. Everyone's awake. They're talking back there." He told me.

"What are they talking about?"" I asked.

"You. They don't know what to think. They think you're amazing, which you are. Did you know that you went invisible last night?" He looked straight into my eyes a small smile on his face.

"Yeah. That's my power. Do you guys have any powers?" I asked curious. I hope they don't have major powers like Angel. Although that would be helpful.

"Yeah. We'll tell you about them later." He said and stood up. He ran to the others and told them to come here.

"Hi." I said to them as they came back.

"Who are you?" Asked the brunette girl.

"Fang. Who are you?" I asked her.

"I'm Amethyst. Amy for short. This is Molly, Jace and you already know Tiger. As you know we're from the School. How old are you? When did you get out of the school?" She replied.

"I got out of the school around five years ago. I'm fifteen maybe fourteen or sixteen. I don't know to be honest. You?" I asked

"I'm fifteen. So is Molly. Jace is twelve and Tiger is seven. How did you get out. We tried all the time. They just said 'we will get out when the time comes to find your other halves.'"

"Jeb. My friends dad," I snarled out his name. "Got us out. Well. I guess I should probably tell you my story." They nodded. "Well... Er... I was in the school until I was about ten with Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. Jeb got us out. He had to leave his son Ari. He got turned into an Eraser. We stayed with Jeb in Colorado for two years until he went missing. We thought he was dead. He wasn't. They took Angel. Ari came back and fought. We saved Angel from the school and went on the run. We fought M-geeks, flyboys, Erasers you name it we killed um. The flock split and Ari went good and went with the girls. Max found out he was her brother. We met back up but Ari expired. We found Max's Mom, went to proper school, got attacked, got caught many times, went to Antarctica, went to Hawaii, saved Max's Mom. Iggy found his Mom and Dad and then came back to us. Angel tried to take control. Max burst her bubble. We met Dylan. I nearly died. And then I left the flock."

They were silent. "You knew Dylan?" Asked Molly.

"Yeah." I scowled.

"Why did you leave?" Asked Amy.

"Er... That's personal." I looked at my shoes.

"Was it because of Max? Did you love her and Dylan was her other half right? Is that why you left?" I looked up at Molly. How did she know all this?

"How did you know that?" I said my thoughts.

"Well I can kind of feel when two people should be together. We better tell you our story too. We were made at the same time as you but kept in a different part of the school. We knew about you. But it sounds like you didn't know about us. We were made to be your other halves. Dylan was made to be Max's other half, I was made for Iggy, Jace was made for Nudge, Tiger was made for Angel and Molly was made for... You." She finished.

"What about Gazzy?" I asked. Molly was made for me? Huh.

"Well... Amy had a sister. Her name was Alexandrite. Or Alex. She was The Gasman's other half but she was killed when they did an experiment that went wrong on her heart. It collapsed and she died." Jace told me with a sad look on his face. "She was only five when it happened."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." I'm not really the best at comforting people. "How did you come up with your names?"

"Well. Me and Alex have necklaces off our Mom with a stone in it. Mine is amethyst and Alex's is Aexandrite." She pulled out two necklaces from under her t-shirt. "Molly is called Molly because that was my Mom's name and when she died Molly started to call herself that. Jace is called Jace because when he was little he used to say jay all the time so I named him Jace. And Tiger is called Tiger because of his wings." She explained, "Do you guys have any powers?"

"Er... Yeah. I can go invisible, Max has super speed. Iggy can feel colours and see when he's in a white room. He also has emanced hearing, smell and can fell where the bones are broken and if they are bad and he has an extremely soft touch, he's blind by the way. Nudge can sense the people's emotions when she touches something others have touched. She can also attract metal and is a computer wiz kid. Gazzy can imitate any voice at all and he can fart really loud and it stinks. Me and Max don't call that a power though just really bad insides and Angel, well, she can do a lot so if you ever meet her I wouldn't get on her bad side. She can read minds, talk to people in their minds, control people's minds, talk to fish, change her appearance and breathe under water. Max and I can do that also." I told them. This is so unlike me. I'm talking. Not Mr. Brick Wall. "Oh and we have a talking, flying dog called Total."

"Aw. I wanna see the doggy!" Tiger said

"Oh. Well. I can control air currents and start winds, Molly can control mainly fire. It like comes out of her hands. She can also control water if it's near and earth sometimes but it tires her out, Jace can heal super fast and is an amazing fighter and Tiger can slow down attacks from the enemy, he can't stop them but he slows them down to almost stopping." Wow. They are powerful. "How do you fly? I really think we need to know."

I taught them how to fly and by the end of the day they could lift off and hover for about three minutes and land. Jace was the best. He could fly properly and quickly but not for very long but he couldn't land very well. By the end of the day my voice hurt and I still had watch. It would be me then Amy and then Molly would take last watch.

I woke with a start when I heard Molly scream. I jumped up and kicked the thing flying into the opening. "Jeez Jace you've gotten better." Complimented an all too familiar voice.

"Dylan?" I asked.

"Fang? What are you doing here?" He looked bewildered.

"I was going to ask you the same question." I snarled.

"Max thought that you would come to the school to try to rescue any other experiments. I told her about you guys and she said this is where you'd be. She will be so happy that she's finally found you." He said.

"No. I've got to leave." I walked past him.

"No. Fang. You promised you'd stay with me!" Yelled Tiger.

"Fine. Dylan go back to Max. Tell her you found nothing! And leave us alone!" I said darkly.

"Sorry Fang but that's not going to happen. She's in a state. She can't look after the Flock when you're not there. She loves you more than anything. She tried killing herself." That got my attention.

"She did what? Why?" I nearly yelled.

"She cut herself. She jumped off the top of the house without unfurling her wings. She cries herself to sleep every night. She screams in her sleep. She doesn't talk. She wears the clothes you left behind at Dr. Martinez's house. We're all worried about her. Angel cries at night. She's worried about Max and she hates not having her dad around and that her Mom doesn't give two hoots about anything at the moment. Gazzy comes to the kitchen with red puffy eyes every morning. Iggy is lost without you. You're his brother. Like a twin. And Nudge has shut up! I would say that that was a good thing but it's not. Please come back Fang." He pleaded.

"No. I just put you in more danger. I can't do that to Max!" I did yell this time.

"So you're just going to run off with your new flock and forget about Max. Forget that the only way she can feel anything is if she hurts herself." He said angrily.

"I would NEVER forget my Max. And I'm not running off. I'm trying to save her. To help her save the world. I was told that you should be with her! That if I stuck around I would end up making her die." I shot back.

"Well. It's your decision. She can die by killing herself or she can go down fighting with you by her side." He said softly and walked to the edge of the cave. "It's all your choice I-"

"It's not your choice Fang. It's mine!" A very angry female voice cut in. "And I say that you are coming with me. Right now! I am your flock leader and your soul mate and you will stay with me!" She growled. Shit.

"Max. I can't!" I growled back.

"Why not?" She screamed.

"Because. I have to look after these." I yelled pointing to my Flock. "And I'm not your soul mate! Dylan is!"

"No he isn't! Just because he was made for me. Doesn't mean that I want him!" She shouted.

"I'm not coming with you Max." I said quieter.

"Yes you are. Willing or not. I will either let you agree, kick your ass until you agree or get Angel to make you come with me! And they can come with us. Mom moved house and it's huge with the best security ever invented." She said angrily.

"Oh yeah 'coz that's always helped us! Security always makes us safe. News Flash Max! We. Are. Never. Safe!" I turned my back on her and walked to the other side of the cave.

"We are safer together than apart." She whispered on the verge of tears.

"No. I just get in your way of saving the world. You've told me this before. Max we can't be together. In a relationship or as friends and family. I can't stay with-" I was cut off when someone gasped.

"Fang?" Someone said quietly. "OH MY GOD! FANG!" I was suddenly attacked by a very excited Nudge. "Please come back with us!" She hugged my torso. I stood like a rock until she let go.

"Nudge I can't." I said softly.

"You sure as hell can!" A male voice said from the entrance to the cave. Suddenly I was punched in the face and then in the stomach. "That's what you get for leaving us!" Iggy growled.

"Nice to see you too Iggy." I said rubbing my jaw.

"Fuck off." He snarled and walked to the edge of the cave and leaped out. I heard a wow off one of my Flock.

"DAD!" Two people squealed and I was attacked into a hug by two kind of short people.

"Gazzy. You've grown." I commented.

"Yeah." He smiled. "Fang. Are you coming home with us?" He asked.

"No kiddo. I can't." I heard a sniffle of Angel and then she squeezed me harder.

"Please Daddy?" She asked Okay that was weird. Angel never called me Dad or anything like that.

"Daddy?" I looked down at her. She nodded her head.

"Can we call you Dad?" Asked Gazzy. He was nine but he was still sweet.

"Er... I dunno. I can't go with you guys." I told them.

"You have to though! I finally realize that I love you more like a dad than a brother and you can't come home. Please Dad?" Angel pleaded.

"Angel, I..." She gave me the bambi eyes. Why? "I need to talk to them." I pointed to my Flock who were looking uncomfortable.

"Okay." She walked back over to Max and Gazzy held onto one of her hands whilst Angel held the other.

"Guys. Come here." I motioned them to come over to me. "What do you think? Do you want to live with my old family?" I asked them.

"Yes!" Squealed Tiger.

"Sure." Jace said leaning against the wall.

"Mhm." Said Molly staring at Dylan who was sat at the edge of the cave.

"Er... Yeah. There's one problem though. How are we getting back? We can't fly." Amy asked.

"We'll get a plane." Answered Angel.

"Oh. Okay." She said. "Sure I'm in."

"Okay." I sighed and walked over to Max.

"They're going to go with you." I told her.

"And what about you?" She asked raising one eyebrow.

"No." I said and ran out of the cave. I jumped off the cliff and started going as fast as I could. Which was nearly as fast as Max. But not fast enough. I went straight into Max who was hovering in front of me.

"You never learn do you?" She kicked me. I kicked her back and she punched me. We were flying around punching each other and kicked each other. We had scrapes and bruises everywhere. Everyone was hovering round us even my Flock.

"Fang stop!" Ordered Amy. "You and Max fighting won't solve anything."

"Yeah but it's bloody funny to watch." Said Iggy from next to her. "You have really pretty wings by the way."

"Oh thanks. Hey. I thought that you were blind?" She asked.

"I was." He told her.

"You got your sight back?" I asked.

"Yup. Three days after you left. After a whole lot of crying it just came back. Thanks man." He tapped me on the back.

"Awesome." I said just as Max kicked me in the face. "Ow. Max stop!"

"You coming with us then?" She asked.

"Ugh. Whatever." I sighed. She pulled me towards her and crashed her lips onto mine. I couldn't help it I kissed back.

So that's how I got onto this plane that is making me really claustrophobic flying towards good ol' England.

**

* * *

Okay. So I rushed into Fax but I can't help it. Thanks for reading. How about a review? This isn't the last chapter by the way.**


End file.
